Maleficent
Maleficent is the main antagonist of the Disney film Sleeping Beauty, and the main prontangist of the Disney film Maleficent. She was seen during a trailer at the Disney Infinity Marvel Superheroes Live Event, and she will be playable in Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition. Disney Infinity In the first Disney INFINITY, she appears as a costume based on her appearance in the animated film. This costume is obtained by one of Mickey Mouse's chests. The design of Maleficent for her Disney INFINITY: 2.0 '' playable figure uses the design from the live-action film, "Maleficent". In the film, she is played by Angelina Jolie. The film premiered May 30th, 2014. Films Maleficent is the villain of the original Sleeping Beauty. She first appears at Princess Aurora's christening, distressed at not being invited. She then enacts a curse on the newborn princess that she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die on her sixteenth birthday just before vanishing into green flames. One of the fairies changes the curse so that if Aurora should prick her finger, she will fall into an eternal slumber, only to be awoken by true love's kiss. When the little princess is taken into hiding, Maleficent's goons search the kingdom for 16 years, foolishly only looking for a baby. Maleficent sends her raven, Diablo, as her last hope to search for Aurora. The raven finds the cottage where Aurora and the three fairies taking care of her and reports back to Maleficent. Later, after Aurora and the fairies leave to return to the castle, a prince named Philip comes looking for Aurora, whom he had met earlier that day. He is surprised to find himself captured by Maleficent, who in turn is also surprised to find him. She then lures Aurora into a trance to make the curse come true and in turn, falls into a deep slumber. Maleficent takes Philip to her fortress and taunts him in her dungeon before retiring to her chambers to rest. With the help of the three good fairies, Philip escapes to rescue the sleeping Aurora. Maleficent awakes as Diablo is turned to stone and tries everything in her power to stop the daring prince. When her magic fails, she transforms into a terrible fire-breathing dragon in her last effort to stop Philip. But with the fairies are at the prince's aide, they enchant his sword to plunge straight into the dragon's heart, tumbling and collapsing over the side of a cliff as it perishes. The last thing that remains of Maleficent are her robes pinned by a sword into the ground. In the new 2014 film starring Angelina Jolie, a different approach is taken to the ''Sleeping Beauty ''tale. Maleficent is regarded as the true hero of the story instead of the villain. Maleficent's roots are explored further as she is the link between the human kingdom and the fairy kingdom. Gallery 1005541 1460340034205667 5231589890136493409 n.jpg|Maleficent's figure. Maleficent in game.PNG|Maleficent in-game. Angelina Jolie Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent in ''Maleficent. Category:Disney INFINITY 2.0 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Toy Box Only